


Speak Love

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adorable, Changmin okay at romance, End Game is the best movie of 2019, First Love, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Yunho is a romantic, best ship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho loves Changmin and Changmin loves Yunho.(Description sucks but I didn't know what to write.)





	Speak Love

 

 

 

_**Song: Love Love Love- By Avalanche City** _

 

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

"You remind me of the first day of spring after a long cold winter. You are warm and comfortable and I want to bask in your love the way a person welcomes the sun light." Yunho pulls Changmin closer. 

"You remind me of home." He kisses his lover in the dead silence of the night. 

"Every part of me yearns for you, it is a burning desire that fills me and only longs for you and my thoughts are of only you and my heart goes haywire. I find myself some days missing you when we have been in the same room just seconds ago and I wonder why, it is a feeling that makes my knees weak and my mind go crazy." Yunho continues and Changmin smile is tender and fond. 

"I am in love with you, I have pin point this emotion that has kept me awake constantly and made me go on the edge, it is love that I feel for you!" the streets are buzzing with life at night time in Seoul and the lover's bask in the glow of the street lights. 

"That is when my heart knew, it is only you and I had to make you mine." His heart felt the words spoken.

They are walking home after a long day, it took a toll on them both as they perform and sing and do whatever is needed of them but in the late night, it is peaceful as they decide to walk home instead of being taken home. The only thing concealing their identities is a black mask and cap. 

"I miss the easy times." Being famous had its perks and cons. 

Changmin makes a grab for Yunhos left hand and the older male intertwines their fingers together, it makes the young lover happy to have him next to him, it brings a calm sensations. 

"When I first knew I loved you, it was not as grand as one would say. You were sitting in your bedroom singing and I was going to tell you to quiet down but as I saw you lounging around comfortable in your own skin, the way you smile and how you saw me. I felt safe and protected, it just happened without prior notice." It is not romantic as the way Yunho portrays his love but this is how the younger one is.

"I wanted you to only look at me and no one else, it is selfish but you are a guy that can attract a crowd and I wanted to be the only one, it is silly but you make me go out of my mind. I am not rational when it comes to you." They take the back streets to avoid possible run in.

They walk in comforting silence only stopping so Yunho can put his leather jacket over Changmin's shivering body,  he only wore a long sleeve shirt but the cold was no match and Yunho was wearing a warm hoodie so he gave him his jacket.

"Hyung, we should run away, it is silly and impossible dream but I wish there was no cameras or no demands... just us and we can live in content and happiness. Of course we would have our ups and downs but a forever with you is more than enough for me, in any life is fine as long as you are there beside me and that is fine with me." Yunho pulls his lover into a kiss even with the dangers of being caught. 

Changmin does not deny the kiss at all. 

Yunho pull pecks his lips and leans his forehead on Changmin's "You are incredible." he smiles. 

"I would runaway with you in a heartbeat." Yunho indulges Changmin's idea. 

"We could go far away from this place and just be, it is not impossible, we have the money that could keep us afloat... we could have a life we dreamed about and maybe adopt? We could be together without the fake smiles and fake gestures of friendship, you are my best friend but I am in love with you.... so yeah." Changmin stopped before he ranted.

The older male loved the duality of of his boyfriend, one minute Changmin is chic and mysterious even cold in front of others and the next he is shy, kind, and cute at times with him. He was completely and undeniably in love with  this man and wanted nothing more than to  show the world that he is dating Changmin. 

"Let's go home and watch a movie or go see end game?" They might have had a long day but End game is the most anticipated movie of 2019 and they have not been on date in such a long time.

"I would go anywhere with you Min." He kissed his boyfriend once more and they walked once more. Smiling as they are content with the here and now, taking each day with a grain of salt and living in the moment rather the future.

 ** _-The End_**    

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is mainly cute...I don't know...there is no angst really... nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed the read
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
